Is it you?
by Bethany2
Summary: *UPDATE: Story is now completed! Let me know what you think :) * Five years after her wedding and the birth of her son, Alison discovers she has a half sibling. But the question is, who (or what) is it?
1. The Surprise

*Note: I'm kind of following what is going on now on the show, only it is happening five years after the last story that I wrote* (and it will be kind of funny if I choose the same sibling for Alison that the show does, lol)  
  
Alison looked around the room and sighed. She had about 50 pages of her economics book to read (she decided to go back to college to receive her masters degree), had to fix dinner for Rafe and her 5 year old son Ed, and the phone seemed to be ringing off the hook. The drama never stopped!  
  
"I wonder who it will be this time. Maybe it will be Publisher's Clearinghouse with my million dollar reward!" Alison laughed as she picked up the phone. That was never going to happen.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"May I speak to Alison, please?"  
  
"Speaking."  
  
"Alison, this is Elizabeth, your mom."  
  
She almost couldn't believe she heard right. Her mom? She hadn't seen her or talked to her for at least a year. And that was only because she wanted to inform Alison that her father had died.  
  
"Mother? Well, this certainly is a surprise."  
  
"Yes sweetheart I know. Listen, I hope everything is well with you, Rafe and your son."  
  
Alison rolled her eyes. "His name is Ed, mother. You know that.  
  
"Sorry Alison. Anyway, I was wondering if we could get together? I'm in town and there are things we need to discuss."  
  
"That's fine, but I really don't have much time because I have to pick Ed up from kindergarden in about an hour and then make dinner for him and Rafe."  
  
"Ok. I'll be over in about five minutes."  
  
A few minutes later the doorbell rang, and Alison greeted her mother at the door. Elizabeth was carrying a folded up piece of paper in her hand.  
  
"Well mother, let's just get down to business."  
  
"This is your father's will. I know it's been a year, but your grandmother had a difficult time finding it. I was just with a lawyer who read it over for me and I was surprised to find the results. It states that your father is leaving one half of his estate to you, and the other half to his other child."  
  
"Um, excuse me?"  
  
Elizabeth sighed. "Yes Alison, you have a half brother." 


	2. That Eerie Feeling

*Note: I don't exactly know what the song naked eyes is saying, but I think I figured out one part of the lyrics. I'm not 100 % sure of anything, so let's just pretend that's what the song says for now, lol. Oh and by the way, in my story Eve never died ( *  
  
Rafe tapped his fingers on the steering wheel of his car. There was a huge line of cars waiting to get on the exit ramp to Port Charles, and he was one of them. It was almost five and he was starving. He couldn't wait to get home to eat another one of Alison's meals. They were just so good!  
  
"Well as long as I'm just sitting here in traffic, might as well put on some tunes." He fumbled with the radio controls and finally settled on a radio station. The radio announcer came on to announce the next song, "And now everyone, here's the latest from the Stephen Clay Experience. It's called 'Naked Eyes'. Hope you all enjoy it." The song's eerie lyrics started to fill Rafe's car.  
  
"The world through naked eyes......."  
  
Rafe groaned and shut off the radio. "If I hear that song one more time, I swear I'm going to go down and tell the radio station to personally shut it off." The traffic finally cleared and Rafe was home within minutes. He walked into the door to the aroma of fresh spaghetti.  
  
"I'm home, and let me tell you, I am starving!" Rafe yelled as he walked in.  
  
Alison looked up from the magazine she was reading and smiled. "Hey sweetie."  
  
"Hi angel."  
  
Ed looked up from his plate of spaghetti. "Hey daddy!"  
  
"Hey kiddo." He picked his son out of the chair to give him a hug. "How was your day at school?"  
  
"It was great! Guess what? Mrs. Smith said that I'm gonna be an artist when I grow up! Look at the picture I made." Ed ran to the refrigerator where Alison had hung up his picture of the family. It wasn't exactly like Van Gough or anything, but the five year old definitely had potential.  
  
"What a nice picture! We'll have to get a frame for this and hang it in the living room so everyone can see when they come over. So, did you finish all of your dinner?"  
  
"Yep, sure did."  
  
"Good, because I'm taking you and mommy out for some ice cream just as soon as I'm done with dinner."  
  
"Ok! Can I go play over Danny's house until we're ready to go?" Ed had been friends with Ian's son Danny since they were walking basically.  
  
"Sure. And you can invite Danny, Ian, and Eve to come too if they'd like. I'll call over there to let you know when I'm ready. "  
  
Ed grabbed his baseball mitt since both him and Danny liked to play baseball and then Rafe walked him down the street. As soon as he got back into the house, he noticed something was wrong with Alison.  
  
"What's wrong, angel?"  
  
Alison sighed and closed her magazine. "Oh Rafe, where do I start? First my mother comes here with my father's will."  
  
"Elizabeth came here? Oh great." Rafe didn't like her mom at all, since Elizabeth basically ignored Alison her whole life.  
  
"Yeah, exactly what I was thinking. So then she tells me that I get half of my father's estate. You'll never guess who gets the other half."  
  
"Who, her?"  
  
"No, my half brother."  
  
Rafe stared at her for a minute. "Say that again?"  
  
"My half brother. Apparently my father had an affair with some woman right before I was born and my mother didn't know about it until now. Apparently my grandmother did though. She knows that he had another son, but she has no clue who it is really. Great of her to tell me, huh?"  
  
"Wow. I can't believe it."  
  
"Neither can I. It's like something out of a movie."  
  
Alison continued to vent to Rafe as he was eating his dinner. When he was finished, he put an arm around his wife and gave her a sweet kiss. "Listen Alison, I will help you find your brother no matter what. We'll travel as far as we have to go, make as many calls as we have to, and search the internet as long as we have to until we find him."  
  
Alison's face lit up and she gave Rafe a big hug. "Oh thank you so much! You know, you're such an angel." They both laughed at her joke. They decided when Ed was born that one day they would tell him the great love story of his parents, but only when he was mature enough to handle it.  
  
Rafe glanced at the clock. "Well, I think we better go if we want to get to the ice cream place before it's time for Ed to go to bed. Hey, how about that? I made a rhyme!" Alison rolled her eyes behind his back and held back from laughing. Sometimes he was so corny, but she loved him anyway.  
  
Ian, Eve, and Danny joined them. They decided to eat their ice cream outside since it was such a nice day outside. Ed and Danny quickly finished their ice cream and were soon playing frisbee. Alison and Eve were sitting at a separate table having their weekly "girl talk", as Alison called it. Rafe decided that now would be a good time to tell Ian the weird feeling he had been getting.  
  
"You know, I've been getting this weird vibe lately."  
  
"Weird vibe? What do you mean by that Rafe?"  
  
"I don't know what it is, but I can sense something. I really can. Maybe it's my slayer instincts or something, but I don't know. You heard of the Stephen Clay Experience, right?"  
  
"Yeah, that new band. I heard their song."  
  
"Yeah well, something tells me something isn't right with them. It's just that song. It gives off this eerie feeling."  
  
Ian nodded. "That's the same feeling I got. Do you think it's happening again? Another strange force headed to Port Charles?"  
  
Rafe laughed a little in spite of the conversation. "Yeah, and I think it's already here." 


	3. In the Heat of the Moment

"The economic status of today's society is decreasing slightly. Etc, etc, etc!" Alison screamed in frustration as she read over her economics notes. She punched her fist in the couch in order to relieve her stress. She had a midterm coming up, one in which she needed to do well on. It was the last class she needed to take in college, and pass for that matter, in order to obtain her masters degree. After she got it, she could pretty much be guaranteed an assistant management job at her bank and possibly even a management job after that. The only problem was that she couldn't stay focused and calm.  
  
"Angel, don't tell me you're still studying that economics crap," Rafe called from their bedroom.  
  
"Alright, I won't tell you then."  
  
"Come on, you need to stop. You've been at it for almost 3 hours."  
  
Alison sighed and threw down her notes. "I have not!"  
  
Rafe walked out of the bedroom and into the living room and gave her a smirk. "Yes you have. You took Ed over Danny's house at a quarter to 7, and it's nearing 10."  
  
"Well, three hours isn't enough. I need at least another hour."  
  
"Nope, I'm not letting you."  
  
Alison laughed and stood up to face him. "Excuse me?"  
  
"Yes you heard me. I command you to stop."  
  
"And I command you to put away that damn 'Oh I'm such a happy and energetic person without a care in the world' attitude."  
  
"Don't use that tone of voice with me, young lady," Rafe joked.  
  
Alison stuck out her tongue and mocked him. "Don't use that tone of voice with me, Mr. 'I'm so perfect.'"  
  
"You'll pay for that," Rafe said with an evil laugh.  
  
"Yeah well, you have to catch me first!" Alison laughed, racing around him to run into the bedroom. She didn't realize that Rafe was right behind her. He playfully tackled her onto their bed and started tickling her sides.  
  
"Rafe, cut it out!" Alison giggled and tried avoiding him. He finally stopped after a minute.  
  
"Hey, what time is Ed coming back from Danny's?" Rafe asked  
  
"He's sleeping over there, remember? Ian is bringing him back around 1 tomorrow."  
  
"So, that means we have the whole house to ourselves then."  
  
Alison smiled. "Yes."  
  
"Well, shall we?"  
  
"Definitely."  
  
Rafe removed her clothes and kissed every inch of her body. Alison aggressively threw off his clothes, making them both laugh. They wrapped their arms around each other and made love for the first time in a while.  
  
"Rafe," Alison whispered in the heat of their passion.  
  
"Alison, my angel," Rafe whispered back.  
  
Nearly an hour later they were still lying in their bed. They finally got up and put their clothes back on. As they were doing this, Alison was all smiles and giggles.  
  
"What is so funny?" Rafe asked.  
  
"Nothing. It's just the fact that I can't believe we've still got it going on! We have been married for five years, and well...most married couples I know lose their touch after only a few months!"  
  
"You know we're not like most married couples."  
  
"Oh yes." She hugged him and gave him a kiss. "I love you."  
  
"I love you."  
  
Alison went over to turn the radio on. Their bedroom was suddenly filled with the music of the Stephen Clay Experience.  
  
"Can you find another station?" Rafe asked, a weird look on his face.  
  
"Why? I love this band!"  
  
"Well, I don't know. I just have heard this song too many times, that's all."  
  
"Alright, I guess." She changed the station and settled on some 80s music. A few minutes later the phone rang. It was Alison's grandmother, claiming to have the news on Alison's half brother. Rafe went into the kitchen to get a glass of water and to let her have a little privacy. Before he knew it, Alison came back out with a somewhat excited look on her face.  
  
"Well, what's the word?"  
  
"My grandmother found the woman that my father had an affair with, as well as her son. Get ready for the shock of your life. My half brother is Stephen Clay!"  
  
Rafe almost dropped his glass of water. How was he supposed to tell Alison about his weird suspicion now? 


	4. Lions and Tigers and Vampires, oh my!

Stephen Clay hummed to himself. It had been a while since he had last been in Port Charles. He had to go now only because he had just learned that he had a half sister named Alison Barrington. His last name was really Barrington, but he decided to use his mother's last name since he didn't really know his father. As he approached the "Welcome to Port Charles" sign, he got out of his car to take a look around.  
  
"It certainly has been a while, hasn't it Port Charles?" He got out his blue bottle and took a sip. "Well get ready ladies and gentlemen. You're in for the show of a lifetime."  
  
Meanwhile, Alison was waiting at the Recovery Room with Rafe and her grandmother. She was nervously pacing by the window, looking at the cars as they pulled into the parking lot.  
  
"Alison darling, be patient. He'll be here soon," Alison's grandmother assured her.  
  
"Yeah angel, don't worry," Rafe added, putting his arm around his wife.  
  
"But he's almost half an hour late!" Alison sighed and got up to look out the window again. There was a black limo pulling to the side of the restaurant. "Finally, he's here!" Alison rushed to the door to greet him.  
  
"Hello, you must be Alison. I'm Stephen. It's a pleasure to meet you."  
  
Alison extended her hand to his. "And it's a pleasure to..." she stopped mid sentence when she got a look into his dark, chocolate eyes. She had seen him somewhere before. He looked so dangerously familiar but she couldn't quite grasp where she had seen him. He did resemble her father in a way, but that wasn't what made him look so familiar.  
  
"No, I'm seeing things. There's no way," Rafe said as he looked at Stephen from the table.  
  
"What's wrong, Rafe?"  
  
"Nothing, Amanda. Don't worry about it. I need to go take care of something."  
  
Rafe walked over to Alison and Stephen and pulled Alison back. "Caleb, get your hands off my wife!" Alison then realized where she had seen him from.  
  
"Excuse me? I think you have me confused with someone else. I'm Stephen Clay."  
  
Rafe laughed. "Yeah, right. Just like you were Michael Morley. You can't play games with us this time. We know exactly who you are."  
  
"Look I don't know who this Caleb or Michael person is, or whoever it is that you think I am, but I am Stephen Clay. And I really don't appreciate being interrupted like this when I am trying to get acquainted with my sister."  
  
"You damn liar!" Rafe tried to take a punch at Stephen but Amanda rushed over at pulled him back.  
  
"Rafe! Just what do you think you are doing?"  
  
"I'm trying to protect your daughter, Mrs. Barrington."  
  
"Well if this continues, I'll have to call the police. This is her brother."  
  
"I'm afraid he's not."  
  
Stephen cleared his throat. "Look everyone, I really am sorry I caused this commotion, but really all I'm trying to do is meet my sister. And I must say, what a lovely woman she seems to be."  
  
Rafe glared at him. "Don't you even think about going anywhere near Alison again!" He grabbed Stephen, who pushed back Rafe with a lot of force. That then started a fight between the two.  
  
"Rafe!" Alison yelled desperately, "Stop it, please. It's not worth it. We can handle this another way." She then looked at her grandmother. "Nana, I'm really sorry about all of this."  
  
"No problem dear. Well listen, I'll let you all work this out and I'll call you later to see how things went."  
  
"Thank you." Alison kissed her grandma before she went outside. The she looked at Stephen, or whoever he really was, and Rafe.  
  
"Alright, Rafe listen to me. You know how people say that everyone has a look alike? Well maybe Stephen is Caleb's look alike. Think about it. If this was Caleb, he would go straight to Livvie. He wouldn't even try to mess with us until he found Livvie, ok?"  
  
Rafe thought about what she said for a moment. It was true that Caleb would most definitely go straight to Livvie. Maybe this guy really is just a look a like.  
  
"I suppose you could be right, angel." He looked Stephen straight in the eye. "Listen, uh, Stephen, I'm sorry about this. You just look exactly like a man that terrorized this town about a year ago. So just to warn you, a lot of people are going to think that you are Caleb Morley. I hope that we can forget about this."  
  
Stephen smiled. "No problem. Thanks for the warning too. I guess I really do look like this Caleb character, huh?"  
  
Alison nodded and laughed. "Yeah, you have no idea."  
  
Rafe looked around and decided that now would be the time to go. "Well, I should go. I have a story to work on for the newspaper that's due sometime tonight. You two have fun. I'll see you when you get home, angel." He gave Alison a tasteful kiss.  
  
"Thanks sweetheart. Bye." Alison and Stephen got a table and started chatting about themselves. Rafe had a feeling that Stephen was really who he said he was, but he just couldn't help but worry. He decided to call Ian to see if he could come and keep an eye on Alison.  
  
"Hey Ian, its Rafe. Are you busy?"  
  
"Nope, what's up?"  
  
"Well, it's a long story, but Alison's brother is Stephen Clay. Not only that but he looks exactly like Caleb. And I'm talking like identical twins. So I was wondering if you could come and keep an eye on Alison at the Recovery Room, just to be sure everything is ok. I'm pretty sure Stephen is who he says he is, but I just want to be sure."  
  
"No problem Rafe. I don't have to be at the hospital until around 9 tonight so I have some free time. Eve took Danny to the park."  
  
"Great. Thank you, I really appreciate it."  
  
"Anytime my friend. I'll be there in a few minutes."  
  
Rafe hung up his phone and took another look at Alison and Stephen's table. Stephen said something that made Alison laugh. He couldn't help but notice the way that Stephen was looking at Alison: intensely, almost like he wanted her. Rafe shook his head and walked out. He just had to believe that everything was going to be ok and that Stephen really isn't Caleb.  
  
Stephen's cell phone rang while he was eating with Alison. "Will you excuse me a minute, Alison? That's probably my manager."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Stephen went towards the back of the restaurant to answer the phone. "Yes, hello?"  
  
"Why hello...Stephen."  
  
"Joshua, how nice to hear from you." He looked around to make sure no one was listening. "Ok James, it's alright. The coast is clear."  
  
"So Master Caleb, have you encountered the lovely Ms. Barrington yet?"  
  
"Yes I have, and I think I got them all to believe that I really am Stephen Clay and her brother."  
  
James laughed. "Excellent."  
  
Caleb smiled. "Yes, now the only thing I have to do is get Alison alone with me and then I can take her. To tell you the truth, the whole time I was with Olivia, I always thought Alison was beautiful but I never did anything about it. But now I can. And there isn't a thing that Rafe Kovich will be able to do about it this time." 


	5. Revenge

Rafe shook his head in amazement. It was true. Birth certificate, driver's license, social security card, everything. No stealing of identity here. This man really was Stephen Clay. There was the matter of looking exactly like Caleb, but coincidences happen. And this was a rare one. Rafe even checked out Stephen's town and asked around. This was no joke. To top it all off, the guy even had DNA, so that pretty much meant that he was no vampire.  
  
"Finally, I can be at peace knowing everyone in this town is safe. Especially Ed and Alison."  
  
He sighed in relief as he looked off into the distance. His mind kept replaying that horrible night that he was killed by Caleb over and over in his head. Ever since Stephen Clay had come to town, the memories had been haunting him. He needed to get them out of his mind though, because it was all over and done with now. He was alive and well and Caleb was gone, and this time he was sure of it.  
  
Back at the Recovery Room, Ian couldn't believe his eyes. Stephen Clay was an exact replica of Caleb. Almost like an identical twin.  
  
"Hey Alison."  
  
"Ian, hey! How is everything?"  
  
"Oh fine, thanks. So, Stephen is your brother. I just can't believe how much he looks like Caleb."  
  
Alison looked over to where Stephen was standing talking on his cell phone. "Yeah I know. It's really eerie."  
  
After he hung up with James, Caleb snuck a glance at Alison and Ian and laughed. "What foolish people they are. Too bad they have no clue what's about to hit them." He dialed another number. "Hello, I'd like to speak to Olivia Locke please. Oh, I beg your pardon, I mean Livvie Locke."  
  
"Speaking."  
  
"Why hello Olivia. How nice to hear your voice again."  
  
"Caleb! What took you so long to call me? I could have sworn you told me that you would call.."  
  
"Olivia dear, keep your voice down," Caleb said, interrupting her. "You never know who could be listening."  
  
"Don't worry about it, I'm alone. So, is the plan still on?"  
  
"Yes, and I think it will work out just fine. You know what to do, right?"  
  
Livvie laughed, almost resembling the wicked witch of the west from "Wizard of Oz". "Not to worry...STEPHEN," she said, putting an extra emphasis on his fake name. "I know what to do. I'm supposed to call Alison and tell her that Eve had to drop Ed and Danny over at my place because there was an emergency over at the hospital, so she has to come get them. Then I'll stall her once she gets here, and you'll just conveniently stop by a few minutes later."  
  
"Good job. Well, I should go. I'll be seeing you soon."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Stephen" walked back over to Alison's table. "Sorry about that. My manager insisted on telling me what was going on at tomorrow's function."  
  
"Oh don't worry about it. I know how that stuff goes,"  
  
"So tell me, did you ever really get to know our father?"  
  
Alison sighed and stared longingly out the window. "No. He was too absorbed in his work to care about what went on with me. Sad enough, I don't really know my mother that well either."  
  
"That's a shame. I really am sorry."  
  
"Oh it's ok. I got used to it. And besides, I have Rafe. He's the best anyone could ask for. And Lucy, she's just great. Almost like another mother to me." Her cell phone started to ring. "Excuse me a minute. Hello? Oh, Livvie. What? Oh ok. Well I'll be down in a few minutes." Alison rolled her eyes and put her phone back in her purse.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Oh just a minor problem. You see my friend Eve is a doctor and she agreed to watch my son Ed for me today and I guess she got paged to the hospital for an emergency, so she had to drop off her son Danny as well somewhere. At my former best friend's house to be exact. And Eve knows I don't like her, which is why I don't understand why she would do that. Well, I don't have time to think about that right now. I don't want my son at her house a single minute more than he has to be. It was nice meeting you Stephen. You'll have to come over to dinner sometime so you can meet your nephew."  
  
"Yes, that will be fun. It was so nice to see you, Alison. I'll be seeing you soon."  
  
After she left, Caleb leaned back in his chair and smiled triumphantly. "Yeah, you better run now while you can, since you won't be doing much of that once I get to you."  
  
Alison arrived at Livvie's house and looked at the porch in disgust. It looked like it hadn't been cleaned in centuries. Cobwebs were everywhere, and the steps were covered in dirt. Livvie noticed that Alison was looking around the porch and decided to go outside to greet her.  
  
"Well if it isn't Alison Barrington, the Port Charles goody two shoes. So tell me, is Rafe still great in bed? Because let me tell you, those nights we had back when I was with him were fabulous."  
  
"Oh Livvie, shut the hell up. I can't believe you are still bringing that stuff up. It happened years ago. Just go get Ed and Danny please."  
  
Livvie smirked. "Calm down. They're in the living room playing some little kid's board game. They're in no hurry. And I know you can't be."  
  
"Actually Ed needs to go home and get some rest and I'm sure Danny does too. So please just go get them."  
  
"No."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"I said no."  
  
"You really are hopeless. Fine. If it will make you stop acting like a child, I'll go in there and get them myself."  
  
"Don't bother. They're not even in there."  
  
"What?"  
  
Suddenly Caleb appeared behind her. "Yeah Alison, you heard her. They're not in there."  
  
"Stephen? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Just some business. And it's Caleb." Before Alison knew what was happening, Caleb leaned forward and bit her neck. Alison immediately fainted. Livvie actually looked a little scared and decided to voice her concern.  
  
"Whoa Caleb, are you sure you know what you are doing?"  
  
"Don't worry Olivia. She'll just be out for a few hours. In the meantime, remember that you know nothing about this." He picked up Alison and gently laid her in the car. He looked back at Livvie and waved as he drove the car out of the driveway. Livvie walked back inside her house and looked at a picture that she had of her and Alison.  
  
"Well Alison, you always had to have the best. The best clothes, the best help, and even the best guy. It's time that I got exactly what I deserved and you get exactly what you deserved. Pretty soon, Rafe and I will be married again, and there's nothing anyone will be able to do about it this time."  
  
Back at Rafe and Alison's house, Rafe was taking a nap. He had suddenly woken up from a dream that he couldn't quite remember. He only knew he was having a dream because his heart was beating fast and he suddenly called out something.  
  
"Alison! Oh my god, where is she?!" 


	6. The Ultimate Plan

Rafe was pacing back and forth. Ian and Eve were supposed to bring back Ed any minute now. He was really on edge because he had to go find Alison. He didn't know why, but he had a bad feeling about something.  
  
"Rafe, are you there? It's Ian."  
  
Rafe sighed and went to open the door. "Thank God you're here. Let me go put Ed in his room because it's his bedtime and then I really need to talk to you." He walked his son into his bedroom and waited as he put on his pajamas and brushed his teeth.  
  
"Daddy, where's mommy at?"  
  
"Well your mommy went to see her brother. She might not be back until late tonight so she won't be able to read you a bed time story."  
  
"That's ok. I'm really tired anyway."  
  
"Alright kiddo, listen for a minute. I need to go somewhere, so I'm going to have either Ian or your Aunt Lucy watch you while I'm gone. So behave for them please. I'm not really sure when I'll be back, but I promise to call you tomorrow before you go to school if I'm not back yet."  
  
"Ok. Goodnight daddy."  
  
"Goodnight Ed. I love you."  
  
"Love you too."  
  
Rafe went back out to talk to Ian, and Ian could sense that something was wrong immediately.  
  
"What's going on Rafe?"  
  
"You watched Alison at the Recovery Room, right?"  
  
"Yeah. She was talking to Stephen and then she told me that she was going to go get Ed at the park, which is where Eve and I took him today. But Eve said that Livvie called and said that Alison was in a hurry and told Livvie to tell us that we should just bring Ed back here."  
  
Rafe was confused. "That doesn't seem right. Since when does Alison even talk to Livvie anymore?"  
  
"I asked Eve the same thing, but she told me maybe it was just a spur of the moment thing and they passed each other on the street or something."  
  
"It's just that I awoke from a nap earlier and I all of a sudden needed to know where Alison was. I don't know why but I just have a bad feeling about it. Lucy can sense something too." Rafe had a flashback of all of the lies that Livvie told him to get him to stay in the marriage. Each lie may have not included Alison, but they were somehow a part of her plan to get revenge on Alison. He shook his head at how crazy Livvie truly was. Alison never actually did a thing to her, but yet Livvie still was hell bent on getting her revenge. "Oh my god!"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"No time to explain right now. Stay here and watch Ed. If you get called to the hospital, call Lucy. Thank you so much!" Rafe grabbed his car keys and cell phone and flew out the door. Not even a minute later he arrived at Livvie's. She was sitting on her porch with her usual arrogant smile.  
  
"Why hello there Rafe."  
  
"Where the hell is Alison?"  
  
"I beg your pardon?"  
  
"Oh don't play games with me now, Livvie. I know you know something. Caleb took her, didn't he?"  
  
Livvie laughed. "Slow down angel boy. I know nothing of Alison's whereabouts, except that she was in a hurry earlier and then she called me and told me to..."  
  
Rafe interrupted her. "Livvie, shut the hell up. I know that's a lie. Pretty much 100 % of everything that comes out of your mouth is a lie. So tell me right now, where is Alison?"  
  
"Will you calm down please? I am sick and tired of people blaming me for everything that goes on in this damn town! I told you that I don't know anything."  
  
"Why do you think everyone blames you for what goes on in this town? Do I have to remind you of what you did five years ago?"  
  
"Nope, I remember quite well, thank you. Oh and by the way, just thought you should know that Caleb is dead."  
  
Rafe rolled his eyes. "You know what? I don't have time for this bull. I'll just find Alison myself." He started to walk out towards his car.  
  
"Guess again sweetheart."  
  
Livvie took out a needle and stuck it into Rafe's arm. He gasped and fell right down on the floor of the porch. Livvie gently dragged him into her house and laid him on the couch. She got out her cell phone and dialed Caleb. "Hey, it's me. The plan worked out great. Rafe will be sleeping for a few hours before he wakes up. What? You want to know the effects of the needle?" Livvie laughed and looked back at Rafe. "Oh, he will just have no memory of the past five years, which basically means he will only remember being married to me. Alison and Rafe are done forever."  
  
On the other end, Caleb smiled. "Excellent. Splendid work Olivia. Now, I must go. But we'll be in touch." He hung up his phone and went over to where he had put Alison. She was just beginning to open her eyes.  
  
"My darling Alison, how are you feeling?"  
  
Alison looked around the room and yawned. "I'm very tired. And hungry too."  
  
"Well, what would you like to eat?"  
  
"No, I didn't mean that kind of hungry." Alison looked at Caleb with a seductive look in her eyes. He immediately went over to her and started to kiss her passionately. Everything was going according to plan.  
  
It was only an hour after Livvie had stuck the needle in Rafe, but she decided to go to sleep. After she had gone upstairs, Rafe got up and looked around. After he made sure that Livvie was upstairs and in her bed, he got out his cell phone.  
  
"Lucy? It's Rafe. You were right, Livvie does know. She even tried to stick a needle in me with a drug that would supposedly wipe out my memory of the last five years. Too bad she totally missed. Don't worry though. I'm going to fake that it actually did something. That way she can lead me directly to where Alison is."  
  
Lucy started fuming. "Oh that little witch! She never knows when to stop does she? Well, is there anything I can do?"  
  
"Just go over to my place and tell Ian that he can go home. He's already done enough for me. You'll need to watch Ed until I get Alison back. There's no way I'm mixing my son in with this."  
  
"Don't worry cuz. Ed can sleep in Serena's room at my place since she's spending the week with Scott. You just get Alison back, you hear?"  
  
"Definitely. Nothing will stop me from getting my angel back." 


	7. Just a Dream

*This is a short chapter because I'm going through writer's block right now, lol. If you could give me some ideas in the review thing, I'd really appreciate it. If not it's ok. I'm sure I'll come up with something* =)  
  
Alison sighed and looked around her. This was her new home now. Stephen, or rather Caleb, had brought her to his new place at the recording studio. He was tricking everyone into believing that he was really Stephen Clay. Alison had thought the same thing, until the day that he bit her neck and made her a vampire as well.  
  
"Caleb, where are you?"  
  
"Right here darling." He came up behind her and put his arms around her waist.  
  
They began to kiss passionately, and Alison whispered into his ear. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too." He started to suck on her neck.  
  
"Oh Caleb...."  
  
"Good Morning Port Charles, its 8am! Time to get up and ready to start another beautiful day!" Alison sat up straight in her bed and then reached over to turn off her alarm. It had all been just a dream! The whole thing: Caleb biting her and turning her into a vampire, Livvie conspiring with Caleb and almost brainwashing Rafe. Thank goodness! The only problem was that she now knew that Stephen Clay really was Caleb and not her brother. The dream had obviously been sent to her to tell her that.  
  
"Rafe! Are you still here?"  
  
"Yeah angel, I'm in the kitchen." Alison rushed into the kitchen and threw her arms around him. "I just had the most horrible nightmare! Caleb bit me and turned me into a vampire, and then Livvie conspired with him to brainwash you almost, and then..."  
  
"Whoa, slow down. Relax, it was just a dream. You're safe. I'm here with you." He kissed her forehead gently and rubbed her shoulders.  
  
"But Rafe, don't you get it? Stephen Clay really is Caleb! We have to put a stop to this right now. He's not really my brother."  
  
"If it's true, we really don't have any way of proving it. Unless he announces to the public that he's really Caleb the vampire, but I don't think that's going to happen."  
  
"There's got to be some way though. Like maybe taking some tests on him or something?"  
  
"We could. I'm sure Ian would do it, but the only problem we have would be to get 'Stephen' to do it."  
  
"I know. Well, why don't we go and find out?" Alison looked hopeful and determined.  
  
"I guess that would be the best thing to do." Rafe put his arm around her and picked up the phone to call Ian. Hopefully they can put a stop to this once and for all. 


	8. What do we do now?

Rafe and Alison have been working for weeks trying to catch Stephen in the act (well, Caleb, but they still don't have proof that's who he actually is). They set up a camera in Stephen's loft, which wasn't hard to do since Alison's mom, Elizabeth, was married to him now. Alison's nightmare about turning into a vampire herself had made her really think about who Stephen really was, and if he was hiding Alison's half brother or sister. And just who was the mistress of her father that had this child anyway? There were so many questions, but very little was being answered.  
  
"Man am I ever exhausted!" Alison sighed heavily as she came into the bedroom where they set the TV monitors up. It took her almost an hour to clean around the house, and it was now 10:30.  
  
"Yeah I know what you mean," Rafe said sleepily as he stared at the monitor. A huge blizzard was going through the town of Port Charles, and no one was supposed to go out except in extreme emergencies. Rafe and Alison decided to take turns watching the monitor. Rafe would stay awake during the night and Alison would stay awake during the day. They weren't making much progress, not even seeing Stephen reveal any fangs.  
  
"Rafe, why don't we both just go to bed? I'm tired, and I know you're tired. Maybe in the morning we can come up with a better plan than watching the 24 hour Stephen show."  
  
Rafe laughed. His wife had a point. "Ok, angel. Let's hit the sack." They both quickly got into their pajamas, kissed each other good night, and went straight to sleep. Meanwhile, down by the Port Charles docks..  
  
A young woman fished a cigarette out of her purse and shook her head. There was no use in trying to quit. Those damn nicotine patches didn't work, and neither did the lame excuse for nicotine gum. It was hopeless. She would be a smoker until the day she died. After smoking she took out her compact mirror and looked at her face. With her wavy light brown hair and sparkling blue eyes, she knew she made all the men turn their heads. As she looked down to her neck, she noticed that the scar was still there.  
  
"Damnit!" she cursed as she angrily put away her mirror. "I thought that mark would be gone by now." She thought back to the day she had gotten that mark..  
  
"Raina, darling, don't you look beautiful tonight."  
  
She looked up from the bench she was sitting on. "Excuse me, do I know you?"  
  
"No but I know you. You're Raina Barrington. Or wait, is it Kovich? You people have me so confused."  
  
"Well not that it's any of your business, but technically it's Barrington. I don't really know my father that well though. He died last year. So how do you know me anyway?"  
  
Caleb laughed. "That's easy. My name's Caleb Morley. Or you can call me Stephen Clay, whatever floats your boat really."  
  
Raina gave him a weird look. "Ok, Caleb...Stephen, whoever you are, what do you want?"  
  
He stepped a little closer to her. "You have a half sister. And a half brother. Rafe and Alison Kovich. They're married as a matter of fact."  
  
Raina's eyes lit up. "Oh my gosh, a brother and sister! I've been dreaming about having a sibling since I was a little girl. So where are they?"  
  
"Well you see, I don't want you to find them. Because then they would know who I really am. And we can't have that, now can we?" He put his hands on her shoulders and looked straight into her eyes. "If you so much as call them, I will be obligated to kill you."  
  
Raina, not wanting to hear another word out of this weird man's mouth, got up and started running. Caleb used his powers to appear in front of her, and knocked her over.  
  
"Just to make sure that you don't tell them..." He sunk his fangs deeply into her neck. She let out a cry as she all too suddenly realized exactly what this man was.  
  
Snapping back to the present, Raina started going back to her car. She was forever stuck with the evil curse that Caleb Morley had given her. She knew that she could easily get out of this if she just found Rafe and Alison Kovich. Rafe was supposedly a vampire slayer and could probably somehow defeat Caleb. But she remembered Caleb's cold and harsh words, warning that if she made any contact with them that he would kill her. There was no turning back now.  
  
Back at their house, Rafe and Alison had finally woken up after about 12 hours of sleep. Ed was in the living room playing video games and knew nothing about his parents plans, obviously since he was too young. Rafe suddenly jumped up out of the bed and gave a slight laugh. "I can't believe we didn't think about this all along! Your mother is married to Stephen."  
  
"Yes, so?"  
  
"So..we can easily just ask her if she knows of any suspicious activity."  
  
"But Rafe, what if Stephen threatened her or something if she tells what she knows?"  
  
"Don't worry. I'm a slayer, remember? I can tell a vampire when I see one. And besides, with you by my side I can do anything. And I promise that I won't hurt your mother." Alison smiled and put her arms around his neck. "I love you more and more everyday."  
  
"Aw angel, you're making me blush," Rafe joked. He nibbled on her ear lobe and whispered "I love you, forever." 


	9. Cleanin' Out the Closet

*Don't worry, it may seem bad in this chapter for Alison but I promise that things will eventually be ok*  
  
Alison woke up from a sound sleep. She didn't know why, but she just couldn't go back to sleep. She decided to go make some coffee so it would be ready before Rafe woke up. She also quickly threw a batch of muffins in the oven. Elizabeth had separated from Stephen finally, and soon would be getting a divorce, so Alison and Rafe's plan of asking her about him wouldn't work. While she was waiting for the coffee to brew and the muffins to be baked, a memory that she hadn't thought of in such a long time suddenly flashed in her mind...when she found out that Rafe was not just a vampire slayer, but an angel as well.  
  
Alison: You're not like the rest of us, are you?  
  
Rafe: Well, you know, I just know a few magic tricks. You know, makes me a hit at the parties.  
  
Alison: No, Rafe. What I saw was no magic show. Ok, I saw this -- this light and this energy just flowing from you.  
  
Rafe: Yeah, well, the sun got in your eyes.  
  
Alison: No. I've seen that. I've seen that light before. It was that night at the monastery. And jack thought that I was dead after that tree branch hit me. And then you helped me.  
  
Rafe: You just got lucky, that's all.  
  
Alison: No, I remember the way you touched me. Oh, my god. I was dead, and you brought me back to life, just like that bird.  
  
Rafe: Uh -- you know what? Can we just drop this?  
  
Alison: No, wait! I was a goner, wasn't I? I -- I was a goner! Oh, my god. This is not happening, Alison. This -- Rafe: Ow!  
  
Alison: Oh! Ok, I'm sorry. You are so real. You are just as real as I am. Only -- only you -- you, like, bring things back to life with this really pretty light and this really cool energy. Only I thought that only god could do stuff like that, you know, and -- oh, my god, are you him?  
  
Rafe: No.  
  
Alison: Oh, good, because if it was judgment day --  
  
Rafe: Of course not. I -- look, I would love to answer all your questions, but I can't.  
  
Alison: Ok, ok, ok, ok, ok. All right. I get it. Ok, why don't I just sort of, you know, throw out some guesses, ok, and if I'm right, you don't have to tell me but just sort of give me a look.  
  
Rafe: Ok, that might work.  
  
Alison: Ok. So we've ruled out that you are not god. Ok, so did you come from some sort of, like, spaceship? I mean, are you, like, Mr. Spock or something?  
  
Rafe: No.  
  
Alison: No. Ok. Are you some sort of healer?  
  
Rafe: You know what? This is just trouble. Let's go.  
  
Alison: Wait, wait! Ok, wait! Just -- I'm getting warmer, I can see it, ok? Just -- if you're not god, then did you come from the same zip code? I mean, are you -- are you, like, from heaven?  
  
Rafe: Alison, don't do this.  
  
Alison: Oh, my god, you are! I can see it in your eyes! I know what you are now with -- with the light and the miracles and the whole bringing-people- back-to-life thing. I know what you are. You're an angel.  
  
He was an angel, because Caleb, the bat from hell, killed him. It was because of him that she and Rafe had almost not had a chance to be together. And she'd be damned if it was Caleb again who was keeping her from her sibling. Her and Rafe's sibling to be exact. She'd had enough of him the first time around. If it was Caleb again, like her and Rafe suspected, then she'd go right along with Rafe in destroying him. And for good this time.  
  
Finally the coffee was done brewing and the muffins were ready moments later. She took the muffins out of the oven and poured a cup of coffee. She sipped it quickly, because she was thinking, and whenever she thought while she drank, she ended up drinking her drinks fast. She then washed out the cup and sighed. She knew what she had to do.  
  
"I'm going down to that recording studio right now. If we're going to get an answer, that is definitely the place to get it," Alison said to herself as she threw on some clothes and a coat and grabbed her purse. There was no more emergency in the town of Port Charles. The roads were finally cleared of snow. She left Rafe a note, saying that she had to go to the grocery store to get some food for later, which wasn't a total lie. She hadn't been able to shop obviously so she needed to get some things soon, but she knew Rafe wouldn't like the thought of her going to the recording studio alone. There was a better chance of not getting caught if it was just her though. As she walked out to her car, she looked up to the sky.  
  
"Please protect my sweet husband and my son. They are my world. And please let Rafe understand why I had to do this when he finds out. It's for the both of us."  
  
Alison got into the car and drove off. There was no stopping her now.  
  
Rafe woke up at 7 am, ready to finally start the day. He was getting a little sick of staying in the house, so he was actually looking forward to going to work. He saw the note that Alison left him on the refrigerator. "Rafe, I went to get us some things from the grocery store. I probably won't see you until I get back from work tonight. I'm working until 6 again. Make sure you get Ed off to school and give him a hug and kiss for me! And don't forget his lunch...I left it on the kitchen table. Have a good day sweetheart. I love you, Alison. P.S. Hope you like the coffee and muffins that I made!"  
  
Rafe smiled. His angel never changed. He poured himself a cup of coffee and laid out a muffin, an orange, and a glass of milk for Ed. He yelled upstairs to his son. "Ed are you up? Breakfast is ready!"  
  
He heard a little moan. "Yeah I'll be down in a minute, daddy."  
  
Ten minutes had passed and Ed still hadn't come down. Rafe yelled up again. "Ed Kovich, you better get down here right now young man! You'll be late for school."  
  
Rafe finally heard Ed's footsteps. "Alright already, I'm coming." He came downstairs and sat at the table. Ed had Rafe's golden brown hair and Alison's bright blue eyes. Alison knew that he'd be just as handsome as Rafe someday.  
  
"Daddy, I don't feel like going to school."  
  
"Well kiddo, I don't feel like going to work sometimes either, but that's the way life works. You can't always do what you have to do. An education is very important. Maybe the most important thing you'll ever get in life. Well, except maybe for love," Rafe said, smiling as he thought of Alison. He ruffled Ed's hair. "But you don't have to worry about that for quite a while."  
  
Ed gulped down his milk and looked up at his dad. "Daddy, do you love mommy?"  
  
"Yes I do. Infact, I love you and her very much. And you know what, mommy asked me to give you a hug and a kiss from her because she left early, so here you go." He lifted Ed out of his chair and gave him a big hug and kissed his forehead. "And here's one from me too" He gave him another hug and kiss.  
  
"I love you Daddy."  
  
"I love you too. Give me a high five" He held out his hand and Ed slapped it. "Alright buddy, it's almost time to go. Go on upstairs and get ready." Ed went upstairs and brushed his teeth and put on his clothes. He then grabbed his backpack and headed downstairs. Rafe grabbed his keys and coat. "Ok, let's rock and roll!"  
  
Ed laughed. "Daddy, you're weird."  
  
Rafe smiled. "Yeah I know. But hey, it runs in the family. You'll be weird when you grow up too."  
  
Rafe dropped him off at school and then got his cell phone out of the glove compartment. He wanted to make sure Alison knew that they needed more milk. Unfortunately he got her voice mail so he left a message. "Hey angel, I hope you get this before you go into the store. We need more milk. Anyway, hope you have a great day. Love you."  
  
Alison sneaked into the recording studio where the Stephen Clay Experience always practiced. She found a perfect spot in a nearby closet. Not only could she see through the peep hole, but she could also hear them. And she knew they didn't go in there, since it was the janitor's closet.  
  
"Stephen" and the rest of his band walked in. "Ricky, I'm getting really sick and tired of you not hitting the drums at the exact time that you're supposed to. I'm sending you home early so you can practice. So I expect that you actually will."  
  
"Yeah Stephen, don't worry. It's just a bad week, that's all."  
  
"Well bad week or not, we need to get this song recorded soon. The rest of you can stick around for a while."  
  
Ricky left and the rest of the band went over to "Stephen" to see what he had to say.  
  
"Well I don't see what the big deal is. Garza was doing just fine on the drums," Cas said.  
  
"Yeah, fine being the key word there. I need him to be perfect. And hey, where is Reese?"  
  
"Oh I'm sorry Caleb, I forgot to tell you. She couldn't make it today. She said that she felt ill," Joshua said.  
  
Alison covered her mouth to keep from shouting out something in surprise. So they were right. Stephen was actually Caleb! She was about to send Rafe a text message on her cell phone when it suddenly starting ringing. "Oh shit!" Alison cursed in her mind. She found it and turned off the ringer as fast as she could. She couldn't believe that she had been that careless. She swore that she turned off the ringer before she entered the building. Well, hopefully they would think it was just one of their cell phones.  
  
"Hey, what was that? Do either of you have cell phones that ring with that tone?" Caleb asked.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"I don't even have my cell phone with me."  
  
Alison started panicking and fumbled around in the closet as quietly as she could. She jumped up on a box behind a rack of old clothes and made sure that the clothes were covering her shoes and knelt down a little so that her head was hidden. She prayed that this would work.  
  
Caleb searched around the room to make sure there were no cell phones. Joshua walked over to the closet. "It sound like it came from in here. I'll check it." He opened the door and peered in there. At first he didn't see anything, but then he heard someone breathing. He pushed the clothes off the rack and grabbed Alison. "Look what I found in the closet, Stephen," he said, putting an extra emphasis on Stephen's name.  
  
Caleb laughed. "Oh don't bother Joshua, she knows. She was standing there in the closet you know. She and her darling husband have been trying to catch me for weeks. Well, congratulations. Happy now?" He walked over to Alison. "Cas, go on home. You too Joshua. I'll handle it from here."  
  
Alison narrowed her eyes at him. "No I'm not happy. You're hiding my sibling from me, aren't you?"  
  
"Now now sweet Alison, why would I do such a thing like that?"  
  
Alison laughed. "Gee, I don't know. It's not like you've ever sinned a day in your life or anything!" She knew she was getting smart with him, but she didn't care. She hated his guts for everything he's done to the people of Port Charles.  
  
"You know, it really didn't have to come to this Alison. We could have all just left things the way they are. But not now." He grabbed Alison, who started screaming. He looked at her with red eyes and said, "One more scream out of you and this ends here." He snapped his fingers, and it brought them back to his loft. He brought her into his bedroom and locked the door behind him. Then he hid the key in a locked safe so no one could get to it but him. He also put her purse in there.  
  
"I hope you like the bed. It's very comfortable."  
  
"Oh no. There is no way I am sleeping on that bed with you. No way."  
  
"Too bad. I call the shots." He snapped his fingers, and Alison was on the bed. Naked none the less. And she couldn't move.  
  
"You bastard. Rafe will kill you when he finds out what you're doing! Don't you know that this is called rape?"  
  
"Oh, relax. It's going to be a great night." He went over and started to caress Alison's body. Alison moaned, but in displeasure of course. "And remember what I said about screaming. I wasn't kidding either." Alison held back tears as she felt Caleb's fangs sink deeply into her neck. And this time it wasn't a dream. Her life with Rafe and their son was shattered forever. 


	10. Alison's Love

Alison struggled as Caleb proceeded to climb on top of her. It was one thing to turn her into a vampire, but there was no way she was letting him make love to her. Seeing her naked was enough.  
  
"Please...don't," she sobbed.  
  
"Sweet Alison, you know you want this. You're just like me now. I know your heart's desire." He traced a line from her neck down to her stomach. He then whispered in her ear, "Get ready for the thrill of a lifetime."  
  
Alison could feel her fangs inside her mouth. She desperately needed to feed, but she definitely wasn't about to feed on Caleb. Nor was she going to make love to the bastard, obviously. As Caleb tried to enter her, she miraculously was able to push him off of her and get out of the bed, despite the force that he had created that had previously made her not able to move.  
  
"What the hell.." Caleb hissed.  
  
"Yeah, hell. That's exactly where you'll be going back to when we destroy you."  
  
Caleb laughed. "Oh really, you and what army?"  
  
"My husband, that's what army. It was the love that I had for him that made me able to stop you from making love to me. So that's it, I'm done. Give me my purse back and my clothes. I am going home to be with him."  
  
"Suit yourself princess. But don't think for a minute that I'm giving you any of my water. You'll just have to find someone to feed on yourself. But don't worry. If you change you're mind, I'll be happy to let you feed on me."  
  
"I'd rather be a vampire forever than feed on you, you heartless bastard."  
  
"Newsflash sweetheart, you're dear husband is a vampire slayer. You can't feed on him."  
  
"No, really? And I thought he was going to be my first target!" Her sarcastic comment made Caleb hiss at her. Alison rolled her eyes. "Oh stop it. I'm not stupid. I happen to know that making love to a slayer helps with the symptoms of being a vampire."  
  
"Too bad that ain't gonna happen baby. You know, I changed my mind. I think I'm just going to let you sit in here and die. You do know that you will eventually die without feeding on someone. We'll see just how good Rafe is with his 'special' powers. Will he find you in time, or won't he? That is the question." Caleb laughed wickedly as he tied Alison up. As strong as she was now, Alison knew that she couldn't get out of the ties that Caleb made. He was 1000 times stronger than she was, and he had made the ties. She prayed with everything she had that Rafe found her. There wasn't much time left.  
  
Caleb went in the other room so that Alison couldn't hear him and picked up the phone and dialed someone. "Raina? It's Caleb. Oh I'm just great, thanks. Could you please do me a favor darling? I need you to make friends with Rafe Kovich, and make sure that he goes no where near my loft. Understood? If he does, I'll make good on my promise of killing you. Have a good day." He smiled as he set the phone back in it's cradle. He looked at a picture that Alison had in her purse of Rafe. "Well slayer, look who wins again. Maybe next time you'll learn before you get in my business."  
  
Sitting in the Recovery Room, Raina panicked. She didn't know what to do. If she told Rafe about being his and Alison's sister and being told by Caleb to keep it a secret, she'd be killed. If Rafe found his way to Caleb's loft, she'd be killed. It was a losing battle. But Rafe was a vampire slayer, and could probably destroy Caleb. As she sat for what seemed like hours pondering what to do, she finally came up with a solution. She'd go to Rafe and tell him that Stephen was indeed Caleb Morley. And something weird was going on at his loft, because he instructed Raina to keep Rafe away from there. She would also tell him that she was Alison's sister. As if on cue, Rafe walked into the recovery room.  
  
"Hey Victor, can you get me three chicken dinners to go please?"  
  
"Sure Rafe. How's Alison and Ed doing?"  
  
"Great."  
  
Victor went back to the kitchen to put in the order as Rafe sat at the bar and waited. Raina nervously walked over to the bar and stood by where Rafe was. She was unable to say anything, however, and just kind of stood there. Rafe noticed her.  
  
"Can I help you with something?"  
  
"Um.." Raina struggled with getting the words out that she needed to tell him. She had to do it eventually. "Ok. I'm you and Alison's sister. Caleb made me keep it a secret from you. He turned me into a vampire. Something weird is going on at Caleb's loft, because he doesn't want you going there. Oh yeah, and if you didn't know already, Stephen Clay is really Caleb Morley. And he said he'd kill me if I told you anything."  
  
"Whoa!" Rafe laughed. "I think I got all of that information. So, it is Caleb. Figures." And suddenly, Rafe gasped. "Oh my god, Alison!"  
  
Raina was confused. "What?"  
  
"No time to explain. Just come with me. We're taking a field trip to the lovely loft of Caleb. And I promise I won't let Caleb hurt you, so don't worry." Rafe called Ian on his cell on the way over and told him where he was going. Ian was watching Ed at his house.  
  
As they finally came upon Caleb's loft, Rafe instructed Raina to stay out in the hall. Then he gave her Lucy's number and told her to call her and have her come there. Rafe kicked open the door and shouted, "Caleb, show yourself! I know who you are now. What did you do to Alison?"  
  
"Rafe Kovich, long time no see. How simply marvelous to see you again."  
  
"Yeah Caleb, cut the crap. Where's Alison?"  
  
"Why, you're a slayer. Don't you have 'special' powers? You should know where she is, she's your wife after all. And wow, look, you're just in time."  
  
"Just in time for what?"  
  
Caleb smiled as a surprised Lucy came in as well. "In time for the show of a lifetime, starring yours truly of course. So pull up some chairs ladies and gentlemen. You're in for a long night." 


	11. The Strongest Love of All

Lucy gave Caleb the "look of death" as she walked into in his loft. She was beyond tired of the mind games that he played with everyone. Not only that, but she was also very pissed off for what he was doing to try and damage Rafe and Alison's relationship. Those two have had enough. They didn't need a vampire screwing around with them too.  
  
"Caleb Morley....well this certainly isn't a pleasure, that's for sure," Lucy said.  
  
Caleb smiled and walked towards her. "Aw Lucy, and I was hoping you'd be delighted to see me. After all, it's been such a long time."  
  
Lucy rolled her eyes. "Listen here, I'm tired of your games. For weeks you kept telling everyone who listened that you were Stephen Clay and not Caleb. We asked and asked again, but noooo you still insisted you were Stephen. Stupid idiot."  
  
"Oh shut up. You foolish mortals were the ones to believe it. And I even tricked Rafe's sweet, innocent wife into believing I was Stephen Clay. So who's the stupid idiot now?"  
  
Rafe was getting angrier by the second. "Alright Caleb, you've had your fun. Now where is Alison?"  
  
"Alison? I have no clue what you are talking about," Caleb said as he scratched his head and pretended to be thinking of something. "Oh, you mean your wife. The one that I bit and turned into a vampire."  
  
"You son of a bitch, I'll kill you! Tell me where she is now!" Rafe ran towards Caleb with a look of pure terror in his eyes, but Caleb immediately knocked him back.  
  
"Not so fast slayer. It's too late now. Your precious 'Angel' is gone forever. I killed her."  
  
Rafe's heart started beating a thousand times a minute when he heard this, even though he was sure that Caleb was just bluffing. "No. I don't believe you. Alison! Alison! Where are you? It's Rafe. Lucy and I are here and we're going to get you out of here. Don't worry." Rafe started to look for her, but of course Caleb stepped in and stopped him.  
  
"You know Rafe, I'm getting really sick of you messing with my affairs. So what do you say we put an end to this, right here, right now?"  
  
Raina paced back and forth out in the hallway. She knew that she should do something. That was her brother in there, after all. But Caleb Morley played a dangerous game and she wasn't sure how to fight him. Then again, it was worth it to fight for the brother and sister that she didn't know she had until just a few weeks ago.  
  
Meanwhile back at Ian's apartment, Ian was trying to occupy Ed. Danny was at his grandma's and Eve was on midnight shift and General Hospital.  
  
"I win!" Ed said happily as he threw his cards on the table. He had been playing Go Fish with Ian for the past hour.  
  
"Well you really are good. Danny never beats me at this game."  
  
Ed got very quiet for a few minutes, and then suddenly looked up at Ian. "Where's my mommy and daddy?"  
  
Ian sighed. He knew he would have to explain it to him sometime, and he couldn't lie to the little boy. "Well kiddo, your mommy and daddy are in a little trouble. You see, this real bad man took your mommy. Your daddy and your Aunt Lucy are trying to fight the bad man and get your mommy back."  
  
"Is my mommy going to be ok?"  
  
"Yeah don't worry about her. She's a real fighter."  
  
For a minute it looked like Ed wasn't worried about it, but then out of the blue he started sobbing.  
  
"I want my mommy and daddy!"  
  
Ian, not knowing what else to do, took Ed in his arms and hugged him. Then he picked Ed up and grabbed his keys. "Come on, we're going to go see your mommy and daddy."  
  
Ian arrived at Caleb's loft a few minutes later. He was greeted by Raina out in the hall.  
  
"Hello, I'm Raina Barrington."  
  
"Well, you must be Alison and Rafe's sister. I'm Ian Thornheart, their friend. And this here is Ed, their son."  
  
"Hey cutie! I'm your Aunt Raina," Raina said, smiling.  
  
"Hey!" Ed was excited to get another Aunt.  
  
"Well you guys stay out here. I'm going in and putting an end to this charade once and for all." Raina marched right into Caleb's loft.  
  
Ian gave Ed another hug. "It's going to be alright, Ed. They'll all get through this."  
  
"Caleb! This is ending now," Raina screamed as she entered  
  
"Raina darling, how grand of you to show up."  
  
"Ok, I have no clue what is going on here. All I know is that you're trying to mess with my brother and sister's lives. So it's going to stop now!"  
  
"Oh but Raina, are we forgetting how you even know that you're related to them?"  
  
"Shut up," Raina hissed.  
  
"Oh I won't, but you will." Caleb lunged forward to grab her and was about to when Rafe knocked him out of the way.  
  
"Rafe, damnit! Can't you ever mind your own business?" Caleb asked, clearly ticked off.  
  
"Not where my family is concerned."  
  
"Well, too bad you're family will be killed off one by one. And you're next." Caleb put his hands around his throat when suddenly he was pushed back by Alison.  
  
"Alison! Thank God! Are you ok, did he hurt you? Do you need something?" Rafe was hugging her close to him.  
  
"No sweetheart I'm fine. I'm just so incredibly pissed off!" Alison looked at Caleb with her red eyes, and she definitely looked ready to kill him.  
  
"Alison, no! Go get some of that water and stay away from him. Whatever you do, you can't kill!" Rafe tried pushing her out of the way, but it was no use. Alison was ready and determined to kill the vampire that caused hell in Port Charles. The same vampire who killed Rafe all those years ago and almost caused Alison and Rafe to be separated forever.  
  
"Caleb, I am so sick of you! You turned my former best friend into something that no one, not even her own father, can recognize. You almost killed Jack, you killed Rafe so many years ago, and it was because of you that we almost didn't get a chance to be together. I am done. I am so done! Hell doesn't even have a place for you!" Alison overpowered Caleb and threw him out the window, where he fell 20 stories. Everyone rushed downstairs and Lucy made the final kill, plunging a stake right through his heart. Alison cried as soon as she felt all of the vampire symptoms being pulled out of her body. Raina felt her vampire symptoms being pulled away as well. They watched as Caleb's body disappeared. Finally, they could all rest in peace.  
  
"Oh Alison, angel, you did it! You killed him!"  
  
"No no I didn't. Lucy did it."  
  
"Yes. But it was your love that made you able to overpower him and break free. Your love!"  
  
"I love you Rafe. I love you so much."  
  
"Oh god I love you too, Alison. When I thought I lost you, even though it was just for a second, my world felt like it was crashing down. But I knew it. I knew in the end that everything was going to be ok. I knew in my heart that you'd be the same, strong woman that got herself out of trouble so many times. Oh thank you, God! And thank you too, Dad!" Rafe said, shouting up to heaven as he held Alison and cried due to pure happiness.  
  
"Mommy! Daddy!" Ed cried as he ran to his parents.  
  
Alison picked up her son and held him in her arms as she cried too. "Oh my baby, my sweet baby! I love you so much."  
  
Rafe hugged him too, and the three probably would have remained in the group hug forever if Ian, Lucy, and Raina weren't standing there. Alison set Ed down for a minute.  
  
"Oh! I almost forgot. Alison, meet your, I mean our, sister Raina Barrington."  
  
"Oh my gosh! Is it you? Is it really you?"  
  
"Yep, it's me. I'm your sister."  
  
"Oh wow!" Alison ran to Raina and hugged her. "This is going to sound so corny but I feel like I've known you forever."  
  
Raina smiled and nodded. "Oh no, it doesn't sound corny at all. I feel the same way!" They continued to hug and cry over the happiness that they were experiencing.  
  
Rafe suddenly said, "Hey. Doesn't your big brother get a hug too?"  
  
"Oh of course! I'm sorry." Raina stepped away from Alison to give her brother a hug. As soon as they were done, Alison looked at them all and said, "Well everyone, in the midst of this celebration, I have an announcement to make. Rafe and I just found out last week but we wanted to keep it a secret for a while. We're having a baby."  
  
Lucy squealed in delight and so did Raina. Ian walked over to them. "Congratulations you two! We should definitely go out to eat somewhere to celebrate."  
  
"Yes, but can we please make it another time? I don't know about you, but I am incredibly exhausted!" Alison said that and everyone laughed. It had definitely been a long day.  
  
"A baby? You mean I'm getting a brother or sister?" Ed asked.  
  
Rafe looked at Alison and smiled. "That's right kiddo."  
  
"Yay!" Ed jumped up and down and everyone laughed again.  
  
Rafe looked into Alison's eyes and said, "I love you angel. Forever."  
  
"I love you Rafe. Always" Alison pulled Rafe into a sweet and enduring lip lock as Lucy, Ian, and Raina happily looked on.  
  
"Ew! That's gross. What are they doing?" Ed asked.  
  
Lucy smiled. "Oh just something all married couples do. Nothing to worry about right now."  
  
"Are they always like that? Most married couples I come across don't even hug each other anymore," Raina wanted to know.  
  
Lucy laughed. "Well, Rafe and Alison certainly aren't like most married couples. They are without a doubt the two most in love people I know. But anyway, come on you two love birds! Its way past everyone's bedtimes here!"  
  
Rafe and Alison finally pulled out of their lip lock and walked off with Lucy, Ian, Ed, and Raina. The sun was starting to rise, and it was going to be a beautiful day indeed.  
  
*Well that's the end of the story. Let me know what you all think!* 


	12. Important Note

It has occurred to me that I didn't mention a little important piece of information in my story. The reason that Rafe and Alison share a sibling is because Rafe's mom had an affair with Alison's dad, and that's how their sister Raina came to be. Just because they share a sibling, it doesn't mean that they're related. I hope this didn't confuse any of you! =) 


End file.
